John Wolfe
HarshlyCritical (John Wolfe) is an ambitious, inquisitive YouTube Let's Player who specializes in horror and adventure games. Unlike most Let's Players of this genre, John tends to give clear, decently thought-out commentary about the aspects of the game rather than scream at anything remotely scary. HarshlyCritical is known for his excellent choice of games, which range from low-budget Indie titles to professional games. His fans are called "critical viewers". Many of his more popular videos are indie horror games. Personality John generally has a friendly and enjoyable personality, but he is also very witty, sarcastic and very calm person. When gaming with other YouTubers such as MrKravin, ManlyBadassHero, or KatFTWynn, he generally spends his time either trying sabotage his friends or murdering them. In his co-op videos he is little more open and isn't so serious as in his main videos. He also have co-op channel with MrKravin called Dangerous To Go Alone where they play co-op games such as Resident Evil 5 and 6, Fear 3, Dead Space 3 etc. Whit this channel they donate all their ad revenue to charity, and throw streaming events every year to raise funds for Extra-Life. In his channel he is commenting his fans messages and discussing openly with them. He really appreciates his fans, he also is strict with trolls and keeps them away sarcastically commenting to them. John has a girlfriend, not much is known about her. He also likes metal music and is using lot of metal songs as outro music etc. Series His Let's Play videos include instances of Actually Pretty Funny: In Silence Of The Sleep, John is annoyed to find brush script text in the game, then he reads what it says: "Heart is where the food is". It made him laugh and say this trope almost word by word. Angrish: Happens on occasion. Most notably in a Cry of Fear episode when he forgets to save and dies from a single gunshot, forcing him back to an old checkpoint. Heavy frustration ensues. Berserk Button: Harsh's alter ego Justine tends to get "angsty" whenever John forgets a tinderbox in the Amnesia custom stories. Catchphrase: "Think critically." Deadpan Snarker: HarshlyCritical tends to get critical over viewers who excessively criticize his gaming skill. He satirized these "hypercritical viewers" in this memorable video. He also made fun of fans of Five Nights At Freddy's. Heterosexual Life-Partners: He played Kingdom Hearts with one of his close friends. The video was a temporary departure from the horror genre. Man of a Thousand Voices: John is capable of voicing Justine in a convincing female voice. Some of his RPG Maker playthroughs have him voice each character in a different tone of voice. Rage Quit: Averted. Harsh, for the most part, sticks to finishing what he starts. The Afraid Of Monsters playthrough was delayed because of frustration but was picked up soon after. Although a few games, such as the Monstrum scenarios, were not truly finished. Verbal Tic: When anticipating a Jump Scare, he tells the environment to "Shut it..." Vitriolic Best Buds: Him and Mr. Kravin have collaborated numerous times on some videos. If you keep track of John's social media accounts, you'll see their occasional friendly insults and inside jokes. We Are Experiencing Technical Difficulties: In the Call of Cthulhu walkthrough, the game glitched so that an important event required to progress didn't activate. Harsh eventually had to download a save file online to fix the issue. Also, the audio in the second-to-last episode of the Condemned playthrough was missing. John has still not fixed that issue. A couple episodes of F.E.A.R. had the audio missing as well. He managed to get to night 5 of Five Nights at Freddy's but the footage was unusable because his mic was off the whole time. In Among the Sleep, when John pulled the box away near the end of the game, the unrealistically long shelf should have fired forward to progress. However, the event glitched and the save was reloaded to continue the playthrough. He managed to get to Night 5 in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 but he accidentally started a new game. ☀https://www.youtube.com/user/HarshlyCritical/ Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber